A conventional swimming pool includes a pump and filter assembly having an inlet which is connected to one or multiple drains in the bottom of the pool. An outlet of the pump and filter assembly is connected to multiple return fittings provided at intermittent spacing with respect to each other in the sides of the pool. The pump and filter assembly draws water from the pool, filters the water and returns the water through the multiple return fittings in the sides of the pool. Spas, or “hot tubs”, may be fitted with a similar arrangement to filter the water in the spa.
Conventional return fittings in swimming pools and spas are typically not adjustable such that the force of the water jet which is ejected from the return fittings into the pool or spa is not selectable.